


An Artist and A Theatre Kid... working title

by HeyThereLoveMe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Not Good, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereLoveMe/pseuds/HeyThereLoveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in school and Art and Theatre, but that's only part of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist and A Theatre Kid... working title

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. not my best job... I started this, but I wasn't sure how to finish it.. tell me what you think?   
> also I'm really really really bad at titles, so yeah the title hopefully is worse than the actual thing.

The smell of paint filled the air of the school’s art studio where Louis sat on his stool, painting his semester project. He stood next to the esel, blue and purple paint littering his arms and clothes as he attempted to paint an ocean at sunset. Louis was the most accomplished painter in his advanced painting class, but he was best at painting people. This class was painting objects which frustrated him greatly. 

The darkened theatre was silent. Harry stood center stage next to the ghost light mentally going over his monologue for his drama final. When he signed up for the advanced drama class, he knew that the semester final was to write and perform a fifteen minute dialogue, but the curriculum changed. The new teacher decided that all the students had to perform a monologue alone in the theatre while she, the teacher, was the only one watching from the light booth. To put it lightly, Harry was terrified. He knew that he could do a dialogue with somebody, but a monologue? In an empty theatre? With his teacher watching from above? He wasn’t quite sure that he was capable of it.

The bell rang signalling the end of the period, and the two boys started to pack their things and head to their next class. Seeing as the art rooms and the theatre were in the same wing, Harry and Louis met each other outside the theatre to walk together to their next class. “Hello there, Mr. Styles,” Louis said as he snuck up behind Harry. 

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry responded, kissing Louis on the cheek. 

“How’s the monologue coming?”

“It’s not. I have it memorized, but there is no emotion. It’s like everytime I start doing it, I either get super nervous, or I pretty much pass out. How’s the painting?”

“It would be going so much easier if I could paint a person. I mean. Oceans are nice and everything, but I like to paint people. Why is everything so hard?”

“Oh poor Louis.”

“Hey, that’s not nice.”

By that time, the two boys were rounding the corner to the classroom that Harry needed to be in. “This is me,” Harry said to Louis, “Better be off,”

Harry started to walk into his classroom but was stopped as Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “I’ll meet you in the theatre after class, all right? We can work on your monologue.”

“‘Kay. See you then. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Harry walked into his classroom to attempt to endure an hour and a half of some form of math the he never really cared to learn the actual name of. Now that he had the promise of Louis meeting him after school looming over his head, he was going to be even more impatient through the class he hated and was already doing poorly in. 

The teacher droned on and on through the entire class, and Harry didn’t even take one note on what she was saying. It was something like triangles and stuff that didn’t pertain to his interests, so he just gave up on it. 

“All right, class, we’re finished, and you have five minutes until the end of the school day, so I’ll let you go early.”

Harry immediately sprung up and power walked out of the classroom to the theatre where he could wait for Louis. Harry sat on the stage next to the ghost light where he was practicing earlier. There was some time until the bell rang, so Harry closed his eyes, resting until his boyfriend came to meet him. 

“Harry, Harry, wake up,” was the first thing Harry heard upon waking up from his little nap. 

“What? Lou? What’s going on? How long was I asleep?”

“Oh only a few months. We missed you. You missed your monologue and got an F, sorry.”

Harry sat up and pushed Louis down, “You wanker! How long have I been asleep?”

“An hour or so. You looked so cute sleeping when I came in here, so I just let you, but after a while I thought that we should so what we came here for.”

“Yeah... I suppose we should. Or we could go to my house for dinner? I’m not really in the mood for practicing right now.”

“That sounds good, but first, you have to give me a kiss.”

Harry went to kiss Louis on the cheek, but Louis moved his head at the last minute so that Harry’s lips pressed against Louis’

They quickly pulled apart and Harry said, “Come on, let’s go.”

\-- 

The pair walked hand in hand to Harry’s house where Harry’s mom had dinner ready. They ate together like a family which they basically were considering the fact that Louis and Harry were probably never breaking up. When they were finished with their dinner and visiting with each other, Harry and Louis walked up to Harry’s room. 

“You should go home, Lou. Sleep in your own bed.” Harry said, feeling guilty for always pulling Louis away from his family. 

“I might go home after you fall asleep. You’re just so cute. I can’t just leave you here with nobody to appreciate your cuteness!”

Harry punched Louis lightly on the arm and went to change into some pajama pants. Once he had his pants on, he lied down on his bed under the covers, waiting for Louis to join him. When he did, Harry snuggled into him and immediately got drowsy. 

As Harry fell asleep, Louis snuggled closer to him and whispered, “I love you theatre boy. I’ll see you tomorrow,” and he quietly slipped out of Harry’s room and house.


End file.
